philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWBL
DWBL (1242 kHz Metro Manila) is an AM station owned by FBS Radio Network WEEKDAYS: * 4:30am – 5:00am: Sign On/Holy Rosary * 5:00am – 5:30am: Morning Watch * 5:30am – 6:00am: Ang Paglalakbay * 6:00am – 7:00am: Day By Day * 7:00am – 7:30am: Radyo EMI * 7:30am – 8:00am: Patnubay Sa Kalusugan * 8:00am – 8:30am: Health Watchers * 8:30am – 9:30am: Music Automation * 9:00am – 10:00am: Usap Tayo (M) * 9:30am – 10:00am: Talking Heads (T-Th) * 10:00am – 11:00am: Business On Air (M)/Tuesdate (T)/Boses Ng Lipunan (W)/Opinyon ng Konsyumers (Th) * 11:00am – 11:30am: Pakinggan Si Ilagan * 11:30am – 12:00nn: Bayan, Ano Ang Bukas Mo? * 12:00nn – 1:00pm: On The Spot Aksyon Agad * 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Misyon Aksyon Ngayon * 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Kapihan Sa Radyo * 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Show & Tell (M)/Hagupit Ni Bagsik (T)/Walang Personalan (Th) * 4:00pm – 5:00pm: OKS: Oras ng Kaalaman at Saya (M)/Magtapatan Tayo (T) * 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Pinoy Ang Kasangga Mo (F) * 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Kilatis (Th) * 5:30pm – 6:00pm: The Whole Gospel (F) * 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Oras Ng Himala * 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Kingdom of God (T)/Constitutional Rescue (W) * 8:30pm – 9:30pm: Ito ang Sabi ng Panginoon (M) 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Family Watch (Th) * 9:00pm – 9:30pm: Life’s Turning Point (Th) * 9:30pm – 10:00pm: Ang Kabanal-Banalan * 10:00pm – 11:30pm: Music Automation * 11:30pm – 12:00mn: Your Friend (T) * 12:00mn: Sign Off SATURDAYS: * 4:30am – 5:00am: Sign On/Holy Rosary * 5:00am – 7:00am: Music Automation * 7:00am – 7:30am: I Love Jesus * 7:30am – 8:00am: Enerhiya Sa Umaga * 8:00am – 9:00am: EDSA Shrine * 9:00am – 10:00am: Kaibigan Sa Kalusugan * 10:00am – 11:00am: FIDA * 11:00am – 12:00nn: Juvy de Guzman Presents * 12:00nn – 1:00pm: Magtapatan Tayo * 1:00pm – 2:00pm: All About Safety * 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Radyo Kilusang Pagbabago * 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Birada Sa Radyo * 4:00pm – 5:30pm: Bible Hour * 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Baka Naman * 6:30pm – 7:30pm: Ang Daan ng Kabanalan * 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Jesus is the Answer * 8:30pm – 9:30pm: The Truth That Changes * 10:00pm – 11:00pm: Love Letters * 11:00pm: Sign Off SUNDAYS: * 4:30am – 5:00am: Sign On/Holy Rosary * 5:00am – 7:00am: Music Automation * 7:00am – 7:30am: Magandang Kabuhayan Pilipinas * 7:30am – 8:00am: Good News Ito, Kabayan * 8:00am – 9:00am: Radyo Kalikasan * 9:00am – 10:00am: Diwang Katoliko * 10:00am – 11:00am: Trabaho, Serbisyo, Atbp. * 11:00am – 12:00nn: Buhay Pinoy * 12:00nn – 1:00pm: Ang Tanging Daan * 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Apostleship of Christ * 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Apostolado Ng Panalangin * 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Brahma Kumaris * 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Ang Kabanal-Banalan * 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Sapol sa Serbisyo * 6:30pm – 7:30pm: Inspiring Rotarians on Net * 7:30pm – 8:00pm: Gospel the World Terminator * 8:00pm – 9:00pm: MCVO CIS In Action Kamao Sa Radyo * 9:00pm – 11:00pm: Midnight Carpet * 11:00pm: Sign Off